


The Girlfriend Tag

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youtube stars Louis and Harry participate in The Girlfriend Tag challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girlfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> An anon on my tumblr wanted a Rose and Rosie-esque style fic and suggested The Girlfriend Tag video to watch. Thus, this was born.  
> I hope it doesn't suck too much. I don't really know Rose and Rosie on YT so I'm not even sure if this is any good or not. =/
> 
> This fic has also been translated into Russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4411657) by the lovely [valeria-push](http://valeria-push.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Thank you! ♥

“Don’t fart on camera again.”

Louis adjusts the zoom on the camera properly and sits down next to Harry on their bed, completely ignoring Harry’s petulant gaze. 

“Lewis,” Harry starts, a slight annoyed edge to her tone. “That was _one time_ and I had just eaten a lot of curry that Zayn had made. I swear she was trying to kill me with how spicy it was.”

Louis snorts and crosses her legs underneath herself. She faces the camera properly and gives it a winning smile. “Hi!” she greets. “Harold and I here were tagged by Zayn and Niall to do The Girlfriend Tag test thingy and we’re going to do it because we’re a _much_ better couple than they are, right, Harold?” She turns her gaze to Harry who is looking at her, mouth agape.

“Lou, have you been recording this whole time?”

Louis just smirks. Harry rolls her eyes and flops back on the bed. She can edit it all later, of course, but their viewers are often amused by their antics, so Louis will likely keep it in. 

“C’mon, ’Arreh!” Louis says, poking her girlfriend’s thigh. She curls her hand inwards, pinching a little and Harry sits up, leaning heavily into Louis’ side.

“You’re so mean to me,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ shoulder. 

“Am not,” Louis whispers back. She kisses Harry soundly on the lips and forgets for a few long moments that her camera is still filming them. She is _definitely_ going to edit out that.

“Alright,” Harry says when they part. “What are the questions?”

Louis turns to the camera a little better, her notebook in hand, the page hidden from Harry’s view. “We’ll put the score up on the screen so people can see who’s the better girlfriend.” 

“Lou,” Harry says, bumping their shoulders together. “It’s not a competition.”

Louis sniffs. “Of course not, Harold,” she says. “I’ll go first,” Louis starts and Harry nods. “Number one: _where_ did we meet?” she asks. 

Harry promptly goes red. “We met in the toilets,” she replies. “And I almost peed on you.”

“Correct,” Louis says with a nod, knowing she’ll put a little 1 on Harry’s side of the screen when she’s editing the video. “Number two: what’s my lucky number?”

Harry’s eyes widen. “Shit,” she mutters. “You’ve changed it recently, haven’t you?”

“I can’t tell you, Harold,” Louis replies, tutting, completely smug. “As my girlfriend, you should _know_ this answer.”

Harry bites her lip and then suddenly, her eyes go wide. “It used to be seventeen but you’ve changed it to twenty-eight now. And it’s also your footie number.”

“Correct for both.”

“Does that mean I get two points?” Harry asks.

“Don’t push your luck, Harold,” Louis teases fondly. Harry gives her a big smile and Louis feels her stomach swoop pleasantly at it. “Alright. Question three: What is one food I _do not_ like?”

Harry giggles. “Carrots!” she responds. “But you eat my carrots.”

“Only yours, love,” Louis replies, reaching over to pat Harry’s thigh. 

Harry ducks her head and a lock of her curly hair falls in front of her as she does. Louis automatically reaches out to tuck it behind her ear and Harry glances up, her eyes sparkling. They kiss briefly before Louis pulls back and clears her throat.

“Okay, question four: how many bones have I broken?” 

Harry’s face falls. “Oh,” she starts. “I… _crap_.” She gnaws on her bottom lip for a good five seconds before she sits up straight. “Three?”

“Where?” Louis asks.

“Oh. Um…” Harry pauses again. “You broke your arm when you were seven… And your big toe playing footie barefoot when you were nine. Stan kicked the ball at you really hard.”

“I still haven’t forgiven the bastard,” Louis mumbles.

“And you broke your wrist when you were fourteen skateboarding,” Harry replies, giving her a beaming smile. Louis kisses her again.

“Stalker,” she mumbles against Harry’s lips. “Got them all correct.”

“Yes!” Harry says excitedly.

“And last, but not least, question five: who said I love you first and where was it said?” Louis asks. Harry’s face gets this dreamy quality to it and she wriggles on the spot.

“It was you,” Harry starts. “And we had only been together for about three months when you said it. We were watching Titanic and I was crying and then you kissed me and told me you loved me.”

Louis knows her expression is completely soft when she turns to face Harry. She leans over and kisses her for a few long moments. “I love you,” she says.

“I love you,” Harry replies. They share another kiss that Louis is probably going to have to edit out of the video because it gets a little handsy, especially when Harry gropes her arse and one of her tits at the same time. 

They straighten themselves and Harry picks up her own notebook and clears her throat.

“Right,” she says. “Question one: what did I shove up my nose when I was a kid and had to have it removed at the hospital?”

Louis gapes at Harry. “Oh, you’re a shit,” she says. “It was a pea, wasn’t it? And you were eight.”

“Correct,” Harry says with a grin. “Question two: where do I want to be in five years’ time?”

“Finished with uni for one,” Louis starts. “But in five years’ time, that makes you twenty-five and you’ll either definitely want to have had your first kid or be pregnant. _And_ you want to be the owner of your own bakery.”

Harry nods eagerly and all but throws herself into Louis’ arms, peppering her face with kisses. “Yes to all.”

Louis gives the camera a smug look when they part. “Told you I’m the best girlfriend.”

“Don’t count your chickens, Lou, I got _all_ five of mine right,” Harry teases. Louis pinches her thigh in response. “Question three: when did I get my first period?”

Louis’ brow furrows in concentration. “I was eleven… and you were… _shit_.” She licks her lips, trying to wrack her brain. “Oh! Oh!” she exclaims suddenly, flapping her hands around like an idiot with how excited she is to remember the answer. “You were thirteen!”

Harry stares at her with a blank expression for three very long seconds before she nods. “Yes, I was,” she says.

Louis whoops loudly and leans into Harry’s side. “Love you,” she mutters, kissing Harry’s shoulder. Harry grins at her and loops her arm around Louis’ waist. The notebook is completely out of view, so she can’t sneak a peek but Louis feels good about this. She’s a good girlfriend and she loves listening to Harry’s stories.

“Question four,” Harry starts, glancing down at her notebook. “What was my first pet?”

“You had a hamster named Hamster,” Louis deadpans. “ _So_ original, Haz.”

“H _ey_ , I was a kid.”

“Mmmhmm,” Louis mumbles. 

“And question five…” Louis sits up a little, glancing straight at Harry’s face. “What memory would I use to summon a Patronus if I was a witch in the Harry Potter world?”

Louis’ eyes widen and she brings her hand to her forehead. “How am I supposed to know that?” she asks worriedly.

Harry, the cheeky shit, just grins at her in response. “We talked about it last month.”

Louis blinks a few times and then she turns to Harry. “You complete sop,” she says. “When I first told you I loved you.”

Harry nods, grinning. Louis smiles back and shakes her head. She gives Harry a sweet kiss, gently cupping her face in her hand. 

“I guess this makes us even,” Harry says when they part.

“Huh, I guess it does,” Louis replies. “We really are the best girlfriends ever.”

Harry laughs and nods. “We are.”

Louis turns to face the camera a little better, keeping her arm wrapped around Harry’s shoulders as she does. “We challenge Liam and Sophia because they seem to think _they’re_ the best girlfriends ever just because Liam is an obsessive arsehole.”

“We also want to thank Niall and Zayn for tagging us,” Harry continues. “Don’t forget to click the thumbs up button and subscribe if you haven’t already and check out our other videos as well.”

“Because we’re the best girlfriends _ever_ ,” Louis finishes. “And because I’m hot and so is my girlfriend, Harry.”

Harry laughs and pulls Louis closer by her waist. “Bye!” she says cheerily to the camera, waving at it as well.

Louis just manages to reach over and shut it off before Harry is hauling her into her lap to kiss her hotly.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 14 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
